


A Day For Flowers

by Werecakes



Series: Paradise [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werecakes/pseuds/Werecakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo's flustered over his wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a picture on tumblr by Eva4art with Thorin and Bilbo with flowers in their hair and I just had to write this.

The festival had taken weeks to put together. Merchants moved from far across Middle Earth just to set up crowded booths, some gave up trying to get a spot and strapped trays to themselves to peddle their wares. The spring time of the new year beckoned everyone out of their homes and to be under the warm sun and on the soft grass. 

Bilbo pressed his hand against his vest and felt his stomach tumble as he looked himself in the mirror. His ceremonial shirt fit the fine embroidery of his vest and his simple pants kept everyone’s eyes where they should be. He looked good, but that didn’t stop the fluttering in his stomach. “Do you think I may need something more?” He asked his helper.

“I thought hobbits were supposed to enjoy the simple things in life.” Bofur asked with a grin next to Fili.

“Well yes, but for such an occasion. I feel under dressed.” Bilbo turned himself this way and that in the mirror trying to see every aspect of himself. Something was missing but he did not know what.

“You’re waring the finest,” Fili went to stop the halfling from fidgeting. “You look wonderful Bilbo.” He took Bilbo’s hands into his and squeezed the smaller hands. “You will take Uncle’s breath away.”

“Breath!! Oh, oh dear. Oh dear me.” Bilbo took his hands away from his soon to be nephew-in-law. “That is what is missing. The flowers. Where am I to get flowers at a time like this?!”

“I thought you said you didn’t want a bouquet!” Bofur stiffened, as the best man it was his duty to make sure Bilbo had everything that he needed for this occasion.

“Not a bouquet. At the shire when a couple wed we have flowers in our hair, it is a time old tradition and I cannot be seen without! I must have Baby’s Breath for purity, apple blossoms for good wishes to bountiful harvests and I must have -“ He continued to rattle on a list that were a must. Bofur scrambled for a quill and parchment and wrote everything down. There have been several flower vendors and he was certain he could get everything in time, if not then they would be fashionably late. He quickly ran out of the room when Bilbo was done and was down the hall.

“Oh, oh my goodness.” Bilbo waved on his feet before being seated in a comfortable chair by Fili. He clutched onto the youth’s kind hand, “I cannot believe I forgot such a thing. What a fool I am.”

“Bilbo… does the groom need the flowers too?”

 

“I-I suppose not, he already has his crown to ordain his head.”

Fili patted Bilbo’s hand, “I’ll go fetch something for you to drink. You look pale.”

When he left all that he could hear was a shout of a fret, “Nothing but water! I dare not risk staining these garments!”

It wasn’t long until Bofur came tumbling into the room with a large wooden basin filled to the brim with flowers. “Where do we start?” He asked out of breath.

Much to his relief Bofur’s skill at toy making was easily applied to weaving flowers into Bilbo’s hair. He added a few braids to make sure they stay in place and soon Bilbo was looking himself in the mirror once more making with full satisfaction, completely forgetting about the water that Fili had gone to fetch a while ago.

There was a knock on the door with Balin peaking in, “You ready laddy?” He smiled when he saw the two and nodded. “Aye, you be ready. Come with me then, it’s time.”

All the nerves came crushing back into Bilbo’s stomach all at once and he grabbed onto Bofur’s arm to steady himself. He rambled idle chit chat as they walked down the great halls of Erebor with a death grip on Bofur’s arm cutting off the blood circulation. The dwarf didn’t mind. It was his best friend’s wedding and he was more than happy to suffer a numb arm. When they got outside the music started, a practiced mix between traditional dwarven and shirefolk. Baskets of flower petals were held up high on poles, jostled to send the petals fluttering down while long soft fabrics of spring colors waved in the air. There was quite the crowd, many of their friends from their journey were there with family and friends of their own. People from the Took family, some elves even came and smiled upon the happy moment.

Down the aisle he walked with only Bofur to hold him up, only once did he stop to wave at someone, Gandalf holding up young Frodo. The small hobbit excitedly waved back as did the wizard.

When they got to the alter Bilbo hesitated, not because he was nervous but because he saw that Thorin had taken off his crown, instead there were flowers, like his, woven into his hair. Bilbo broke into a bright smile and missed Kili stepping closer to Thorin to keep the man from stumbling from having his breath stolen.

“Who gives this hobbit?” the presiding dwarf asked.

“I, Bofur, give my best friend to the care of our King, Thorin.”

The man nodded and Bofur let Bilbo walk to his place next to Thorin before going to his to the side.

For Thorin and Bilbo the vows were a blur, the ceremony happening without their notice. Rings were exchanged and it was announced they could exchange their first kiss as a bound couple.

Bilbo reached up and touched some of the flowers in Thorin’s hair, “I thought you wanted to have your crown.”

Thorin smiled lovingly, “Fili told me of your custom and I wish to share it with you as you wish to share with me. Besides, what is a crown that I cannot share with my bride?”

He then pulled Bilbo close and sealed their lips together. The crowd erupted in delight and music and both knew the true festivities were only to begin.


	2. A Night for Blooming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilari gave me a prompt for the wedding night.  
> Wedding night sex!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me another prompt people! I'll do another series of one shots.

The festivities of their wedding had been more than he could have ever hoped for. Bilbo had a full day to interact with all of their friends after their vows had been exchanged. They played games together, danced and went from vendor to vendor accepting gifts from each one and talking to all of the foreign people. He waited patiently while Bilbo absorbed every story told to him, watching his glowing smile change to a surprised “o” with his lips when something became exciting. Thorin laughed and clapped in time with Dwalin and Balin when they sang an old song and Bilbo danced merrily with his ever so young nephew, that by in a weeks time would be legally their adopted son.

The more he watched and participated the more he yearned. It took so much willpower to not whisk the hobbit to their bedchamber to consummate their marriage. By royal customs that have been passed through the ages someone had been delegated to sit in their room to watch. Human, elves, dwarves, they all had this law to make sure the royalty were properly sealed. He had been more than happy to find out that person to sit in had been Balin. If nothing else he trusted the man not to “participate” as had happened upon many other kings and their brides. It made him hesitate and prolong the time for his retire all because he wanted that first moment to be between just him and Bilbo. But laws were laws and though he made them he had to keep to the old ones as well.

Soon the blanket of night pulled over the faded sun. Torches burnt and the crowd had started to thin. A small tug at his ceremonial robes caused him to lean down to Bilbo’s lips that whispered to his ear behind a cupped hand, “W-when do we... lay?”

From the halfling’s voice he could feel the hot blush that Bilbo’s face had turned and it made him hold down a grin. He turned and wrapped both arms around his love and kissed his lips softly before suddenly scooping Bilbo fully in his arms, held like the bride that he was. With broad long steps he barked out loudly, “Balin!”

The old dwarf took the last swig from his cup and put it down next to Dwalin and hiked up his belt. “Duty calls brother, have an extra pint on me.”

Dwalin stood and raised his glass, “May the night be merry for the king and his one!!”

The crowd erupted in cheers and “here, here”s that only caused Bilbo to curl up against Thorin to hide his crimson face. He had never been with anyone in such a way before and though he was excited for it he was also scared and the cheering of the crowd only served to decimate what little reserves of a respectable hobbit that had been left. Oh he could die of embarrassment at that moment and still be a happy man. It was bad enough they had to have a witness to this occasion but to have everyone so happy in knowing what was to happen. Oh dear, oh dear.

Before Thorin made it to the doors to their chambers he had been stopped by Balin. The man cut them off and looked at their faces sternly before very seriously saying, “I know it is a law. And I must watch the two of you be unified to assure that you have fully wed one another.”

Bilbo was put on his feet and he laced his fingers with his husband’s. “It is alright, we understand.”

Balin half nodded while looping his thumbs into his belt. “Well, that’s the thing laddy. I have been doing some research upon this law and it says nothing of being inside the room. I just have to know that you have consummated. So if you do not mind I would rather wait out in the hall.”

Bilbo moved before Thorin could, the hobbit hugged the white haired dwarf with thank yous and grabbed Thorin’s hand and started to pull him into the room before the king could say much besides a simple “thank you” as well.

When their bedroom door shut Balin shook his head and slowly walked down the hall. He went to seek out a comfortable chair, he was more than certain they would be making ample enough noises to hear throughout Erebor, so waiting outside the door was not necessary.

Thorin reached out and pinched his little husband’s butt causing the hobbit to squeak and whirl around in mid-stride. The king grinned and lowered his head, looking at Bilbo like a starved wolf at a delicious rabbit. It caused the halfling to jump back with almost a giggle when Thorin moved to pinch him again.

“No, you know what that does to me.” Bilbo gripped one of the large posts that was part of their four poster bed.

“That’s the point my love,” Thorin growled low, stalking purposely to the side giving Bilbo a wide birth. The hobbit scooted halfway onto the bed keeping himself facing Thorin. He had only had his behind pinched by his husband a few times prior and each time lead to a play of kisses and an uncomfortable pressure in his pants that would force them to part ways for the night. In an odd way it made him worried they would still have to part ways if it happened.

Thorin snapped his jaw causing Bilbo to let out a bubbly laugh that he cut off with the back of his hand to his mouth. He cleared his throat trying to keep his respect. He didn’t know why but he always thought that to be so funny.

“No.” He simply said. “This is serious. It’ll be my... our first time, we must reflect upon it as such.”

Thorin snapped his jaw again and Bilbo couldn’t help but laugh once more. He leapt forward, grabbed Bilbo and hauled him all the way up into the bed with one powerful swipe of his arm. The hobbit bounced on the mattress in surprise before his mouth was devoured in a hungry kiss. He closed his eyes and let Thorin in, their tongues battling in a desperation to taste one another. His fingers went up to his husband’s hair, tangling in the long locks, causing some of the flowers to fall out. Thorin’s hand slipped over Bilbo’s side, gently tugging at the undershirt under his decorative waist coat.

He pulled off and licked his lips looking down at the panting halfling, his fingers trailing over Bilbo. Unbuttoning the waistcoat made him drool. He had wanted to see Bilbo’s naked form for so long, to fully explore the body he had hugged to his own so many times. Oh but he didn’t rush himself. He took his time removing the garments slowly while dipping his head down for breath stealing kisses to keep the halfling sedated to his touch. He knew how reserved the little one was and he wanted to make sure that Bilbo was relaxed.

When he got all of his top clothing removed he went for the trousers. Bilbo instantly stiffened and placed his hands on Thorin’s. Thorin looked up at his lover who only blushed deeply, but he saw there the uncertainty in his eyes, the fear of sex for the first time.

He moved back and pulled Bilbo up and placed his small husband’s hands on his chest. “It is your turn to undress me.”

Bilbo was very skilled with his fingers, he unbuckled the dwarf’s belt and pulled open his robes. Layer by layer Bilbo worked, mimicking the action of kisses while Thorin took every chance he could to caress Bilbo’s body at every moment. When Thorin was rid of everything but his trousers he pulled Bilbo close, pressing their hips together. He moaned at the feel of the friction but more at the fact that Bilbo’s own erection felt hard and strained. He grabbed the halfling’s butt as he bucked unconsciously against his lover, urged on to do more when Bilbo’s own moans coupled with his.

He kissed Bilbo’s neck while hands roamed over his body in pleasing strokes. Moving his mouth up to a pointed ear. He swiped a tongue out, pulling the earlobe between his teeth and very gently worried it. Oh the sweet sound that simple action elicited drove him mad. He turned Bilbo’s head and lapped at the back of the halfling’s ear, letting out his own whimper when Bilbo bucked hard against him.

“So, the halfling’s ears are sensitive,” he barely was able to think. But it gave him an idea.

He pinned Bilbo down and bathed each ear in attention. Tongue and teeth, soft tickling breath and words of love and endearment. When he was done he pulled back and sat on his knees looking down at his lover.

Bilbo laid on the bed, panting heavily. Drool trailing from his mouth and the front of his trousers strained and slightly wet from precum.

It was the most beautiful sight Thorin had ever seen.

With no warning he pulled Bilbo’s trousers off. He tossed them to the side with a frustrated growl. It wasn’t fair! He still had his own on and Bilbo was ready for the taking. Mewling his name and reaching out to him.

He moved undoing his trousers and finally discarded them hoping to never see them again. Thorin went to move onto his knees once more but hand Bilbo between his legs before he could. The halfling gently touched Thorin’s hard excretion with a mixture of curiosity and lust. He bit his lip, grunting from the feel of those fingers on him. This was getting too much, he still needed to prepare Bilbo with warm oils before- He cried out with a primal shout of lust when a soft tongue swiped over his tip.

Bilbo jumped back immediately, his mind clawing through the lust, instantly sobering. “Thorin, I’m sorry. I-” He moved over to be beside the frustrated dwarf. “Did I hurt you?”

In Thorin’s mind Bilbo was killing him. He needed more of that mouth around him and his innocence is not helping the situation. He took a calming breath, and touched Bilbo’s cheek. His voice was hoarse and his body ached. “Bring me the warm oils.”

Moving quickly Bilbo did as told. Figuring it was for his husband’s sex he coated his hands and slipped them over Thorin’s cock without instruction. “Is that be-eep!” His hips were lifted high, and he was moved quickly. His back pressed against the sheets as fingers pressed against his entrance. He instinctively tensed but the dwarf’s other hand stroked against his erection. Some oil was added to Thorin’s hands increasing the pleasure forcing loud moans from Bilbo. He felt so good that he couldn’t think. The fingers probing him and the hand that stroked him quickly fixed him back to a drooling mess panting out Thorin’s name.

Then something thick was pressed into him. He took deep relaxing breaths as more slid into him. His heart hammered in his chest as he realized Thorin, his Thorin had just taken him. Buried deep in his body and it felt so good. The stinging pain from having such girth inside of him was completely overridden by everything else. When he fully felt Thorin’s lap upon him he wrapped his legs around the dwarf’s waist to keep him still. He wanted to feel this forever. This completion.

Then Thorin moved down, kisses his lips and the friction caused by that scraped across something that made him arch his back and scream in pleasure. The shock of ecstasy made him instinctually buck causing more of that wonderful feeling. 

Thorin was more than happy to brace himself over Bilbo and comply. He growled and groaned going slow and fast in intervals, drawing their time together out as long as possible. Bilbo’s hands caressed his head, fingers raked through his beard and hair before sliding down to claw at his shoulders and back. The halfling’s incoherent whines and pleads for him to do more drove him to move faster and harder, moving one hand down to wrap around Bilbo’s cock to pump in time. 

Bilbo came hard, not ashamed of how loud he had been. The majesty of it all caused Thorin to cum soon after, loud and guttural and more than happy with the completion of their first time. He panted heavily, pulled into Bilbo’s arms. Both of them shook, the sweat on their skin ignored.

Bilbo placed kisses over the top of his head.

Thorin stayed like that for what seemed like forever, more than content to move. Eventually they got a little too cold and found a rag to clean themselves before tossing off the top sheet to their bed and climbing under all the rest.

The king pulled Bilbo close and placed kisses over his brow and down to his mouth. “I love you, Bilbo.”

The tired halfling smiled up at him. “I love you too.” He took Thorin’s hand and threaded their fingers together. “More than anything.”

“More than everything.” Thorin replied before they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the fluffy one shot!


End file.
